Hotch's Find
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: A Cody Prentiss story Sequel to Prentiss's Find should read it first . Hotch must protect those he loves when things heat up for the Prentiss women!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I know I said this would be up a LONG time ago…but well…novels and scripts must come first…and this one would just NOT come…so here's the first chapter…and be warned: This will be slow to be updated…all my stories will from this point on. I have a February deadline to finish writing two novels for a total of 225000 words( or about TWICE as much as my Lion and Antelope story). And I am currently at 66002. Not to mention the whole working full-time and part-time at different jobs…But like I said…I will update…when I can…thank you, and please let me know what you think… and to those who nominated me for the CM Fanfic awards over on LJ—Thank You!)**_

SET: After _PARADISE_

-------------------------------------HOTCH'S FIND---------------------------------------

Emily was late. Hotch watched the clock but pretended not to, as the staff meeting droned on in the early morning three Mondays after the children's carnival at Cody's school.

They'd not had another night together since, and it was a direct result of Emily's experience with Cyrus the week after. It had been the hardest, longest case of Hotch's life—knowing she was in there, getting _beaten, _and he couldn't go in there and get her. And that there was a little girl depending on him to bring her mother home.

And he'd had to send Dave in to get her. Had to trust another man to get her.

Thank God Dave had. Thank God he'd been able to take her home to Cody.

He hadn't stayed. They'd needed that time together. And that time had apparently been hard on Emily. And Cody. From what he'd heard—he'd not even had a moment to speak with Emily outside of work related conversation.

It was slowly driving him crazy.

He hadn't even gotten to touch her after she'd come out of that damned compound. He'd wanted to, and he could see it in her eyes that _she'd _wanted him to. But they couldn't, not on national television, and with the certainty that the Bureau chiefs were watching.

It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, resisting scooping her up and carrying her away like the hero of some damned romance novel.

But she'd understood, he could see it in her face.

Cody had been waiting in the BAU, standing clutching Garcia's hand, when they'd arrived after that. She'd clung and clung to Emily.

From what Hotch knew, she'd taken to clinging to her at home, too. JJ had mentioned that the little girl was sleeping with her mother again. That Emily had had the devil of a time getting the girl to go into the school alone.

She'd even had to leave early one day the week before. Cody had a meltdown at school.

Hotch wished he could help both of them. But the seasoned behavioralist had no idea how.

The toll was beginning to show on Emily. She finally arrived, her face showing worry and contrition.

He didn't get to speak with her for two more hours, as Strauss and her cronies continued to drone on. Only the fact that the team was being called out on a case freed them from the meeting.

He didn't even get much chance to speak with her on the plane, just a quick _how's Cody _that she didn't get a chance to answer.

And the entire case, they were separated. Not deliberately, it just happened. She'd ended up halfway to Modesto and he'd ended up at the most recent crime scenes.

She slept against his shoulder on the way back.

He just held her. His hands stayed decorously on her back and in his own lap. He gave the rest of the team no cause to look at them askance (not that he thought they _would). _But he held her.

When they arrived back at the BAU, the little girl was waiting, her hands gripping the rail as she peered down into the bullpen. Hotch suspected Garcia had just picked her up from school, it was about that time.

"Mom!" Cody yelled, dragging Emily's attention away from Reid. Hotch watched her face as it both tensed _and _smiled. She was glad to see the child, but the little girl brought the tension to the forefront.

Hotch made a silent vow to help, to help _both _of them. He waited for Cody to hug her mother and then pulled her attention to him. "Hello, Cody. How's swimming going?"

"Ok. I can't do the butterfly very well. And I need to, to get the last spot on the team. I probably won't, 'cause the rest of the ones that will make the team are eighth graders. And their all bigger than me." She didn't let go of her mother's hand, but her attention was focused on him.

"Are you practicing?" Hotch held out a hand and she took it. He led her back up the steps to get her backpack that she'd dropped on the landing when she'd seen her mother. "Besides at school?"

"Sometimes. Me and Mom go to the pool at home. But I don't think I am doing it right."

"Why don't we make a time to practice it sometime this week? I used to get blue ribbons in the butterfly when I was in junior high. If it's ok with your mom."

"Cool!" Her face split into a big grin, and he felt his own echoing. "Thanks Mr. Hotch. Grandma!"

Just as quickly as her attention had focused on Hotch the little girl looked past his shoulder to the woman who'd just exited the elevator.

"Mother?" Emily's voice was puzzled.

"Hello, dear. I've come to get Cody. We were under the impression you'd not be home until tomorrow. And Cody and I—we've got plans."

He'd also not stayed the night at her place since that first time. She'd insisted it wasn't necessary, that she could handle Collins. That she didn't want to confuse Cody. And then they'd learned that Collins was out of the country for the next few weeks.

Emily seemed to think the time would give Collins a cooling off period. Hotch knew it was possible—but he didn't think it _probable. _A woman like Emily—she wasn't easily forgettable.

Hotch knew the truth. She was nervous of him. He felt mildly guilty for being an added burden, but he trusted that they'd be able to work things out for them both.

Collins was set to return that night—according to what Cody said the man's son had told her. And Hotch was damned determine that Emily not be a target.

He was going home with her, whether she liked it or not.

"So you're going home with the ambassador?" Emily asked the little girl.

"Yes. If you're ok with that? I mean, I _could _stay home with you. If you need me to." The little girl's face was worry-filled when she looked at her mother.

"Of course I'll be fine for the night." Emily said, ruffling the dark hair that Hotch realized was in need of a trim. Cody's bangs were now down in her eyes. "And you can't cancel on your grandmother last minute. It would be rude. So what are these big plans?"

"Going to the movies, followed by dinner—just the two of us." The ambassador said. "I'll bring her home around three tomorrow. I think we're going to get some shopping in."

"Ok. But, Mother, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the shopping within reason this time." Emily's words held a warning.

The ambassador shrugged. "Of course, Emily. Come along, Cody. We'll discuss what your mother means by reasonable in the car."

Emily watched them leave with a bemused look on her beautiful—albeit exhausted—face. Hotch moved until his shoulder bumped hers. "Reasonable?"

"My mother seems to think buying her whatever she wants is reasonable. _Grandmother _privilege." Emily's words held a humor he'd not heard from her in a while.

"Of course." Hotch said, "Emily…"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him. She seemed to notice just how close they stood to one another. Her cheeks turned a bit red. Hotch felt the smile on his lips widen.

"You have plans for this evening?" He whispered.

"Why?" He heard both the nervousness in her tone—and the slight flirtation. "You needing help with…consults?"

"Something like that." He hated to turn her to something serious, but he knew he had no choice. "Emily…Collins is supposed to be back tonight."

"I know."

"I don't think you should be alone tonight. I'm coming home with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch's Find 2

_(I do so humbly apologize that this has taken so long. I've been working very hard and have not had any time to write…plus since the season finale I've had almost no inspiration!)_

A lion's work hours are only when he's hungry; once he's satisfied, the predator and prey live peacefully together.  
**Chuck Jones**

Emily chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes darted to the man currently sitting beside her. He'd removed his suit coat, loosened his tied and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. He looked casual and rumpled, and if she was completely honest, damned good.

And when he thought she wasn't looking, he was _watching _her. With calculation, speculation, and a great amount of heat. He'd used Jason Collins as an excuse. And she had let him. Because she wanted him there. A far cry from how she used to view him, but now she saw him as so much more. But he wasn't pushing her. He was just sitting, waiting. Hotch was probably a very patient man. And what he was waiting on was…her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Her voice came out assured, a gift from the ambassador's years in the limelight.

"Soda would be fine." His words were innocuous but his tone set her skin on edge. A predator, that's what he reminded her of right then. And this time, Emily was the prey. It had been a while since she'd felt that rush of excitement.

And she'd never felt it quite like she did in that moment.

Hotch must have read her mind; he stood with determination, moved smoothly around the island to where she stood. "Emily."

"Hotch." It was all she could think to say—his name in a breathless whisper. Her hands rose, whether in protest or to grab on. Her fingers wrapped in the material of his ice blue shirt.

"I've missed you." His words were hot against her neck, the slightest of stubble brushing her skin.

"Missed me, I've been with you nearly every day for the last two weeks." She released a little laugh.

"No. You were with Dave in California. I barely saw you. And before that—" He stiffened, his hands tightening on her back.

She immediately went into soothing mode. "Before that was Colorado. But I'm ok, now."

His face had a seriousness she wasn't used to seeing. Even for him. "Colorado hurt. Hurt us all."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. This wasn't like their previous kiss the night of the children's carnival. This was hot and hungry. This was a kiss of familiarity, of caring, of reaffirming that _he _had the right to kiss her. Emily knew it was more for him than anything. So she just held on, just kissed him back.

Hotch tasted the heat and spice that was Emily Prentiss and it was as good as he'd imagined it would be, as good as he remembered from nearly two weeks earlier. She was _real _and _alive _in his arms. Safe, and he'd made a vow to keep her that way from that point on.

She'd never go anywhere without knowing that he cared. He'd never have to stand back and know she was being hurt—he'd never go back to that. He pulled back a moment to catch his breath, running small kisses over her cheeks, her nose, her lips. "Emily."

She moaned, her lips seeking out his. "Hotch."

She looked up at him, her eyes large, dark, and clouded. He laughed; he'd pegged her expression correctly when he'd imagined how she'd look with passion taking hold. He wanted to see more.

He scooped her up, set her down on her kitchen counter. It was the perfect height. His hands went around her waist, resting there for a moment as he deepened the kiss again. Several moments passed before he slipped one hand beneath the cotton material.

Her skin was smooth, hot, and the softest damned thing he'd ever felt. It took him less than three seconds to have the shirt unbuttoned and the feminine lace underneath exposed. Her skin was pale and perfect. He dropped a kiss over her heart, his fingers making short work of the bra's back-clasp.

He wanted her naked and he didn't care where—or even how.

He'd waited for Emily Prentiss long enough.

He guided her legs around his waist, pulled her from the counter top. He wanted her upstairs. In her bed. He wanted to put that primitive stamp on her home. His presence, her bed. Could it get any clearer than that? Even if he was the only one to realize the significance of the location? "God, Em. I've waited forever for this!"

"A whole month is forever to you?" Her words came out with a laugh, but her hand was buried in his hair, the other fisted over the small of his back. She held him tight, which told him she was of the same mindset.

"It seems so much longer." Had it only been a month since his feelings for her had changed? It _did _seem so much longer. It felt like she had been an integral part of him for years. At least since that moment he'd found her waiting in his office, her face and words nervous but determined. To believe he hadn't wanted her!

He carried her through her living room, intent on the stairs. Thank God he kept himself in shape, because even though she was light, the stairs were steep. A damned mountain that stood between him and his primary objective.

Still, Hotch was a determined man. He had her flat on her bed within a minute, and then stepped back just long enough to unbutton his shirt and remove the white undershirt. "Emily."

She hadn't said anything, just lay looking up at him with an echoing hunger in her dark, dark eyes. God, she was beautiful!

And he was going to show her just how much.

She watched him take off his clothing, impatience and good old-fashioned lust burning through her veins. Had it only been a month since St. Louis? Emily was momentarily awed at how her life could change so quickly.

Her supervisor was stripping naked in her bedroom. And she was watching. That wasn't something she'd ever planned on. Ever even dreamed about—until the last month, that was. "Hotch."

He looked at her, eyes dark and hungry, but he stopped his movements. "You sure about this?"

The momentary flash of uncertainty on his face actually surprised her. She moved, rose to sit on the bed. She wasn't going to be a passive participant. If she was going to make this life and _career _altering decision, she was going to do it fully. Actively.

Her hands replaced his on his belt buckle.

He actually trembled. She smiled, thrilled that she had that much control over the so controlled Aaron Hotchner. It gave a woman a thrill of power. "Completely sure. But you'd better hurry—just in case my mother calls. Cody should be in bed, which means if there are any nightmares they'll be happening at any time."

He didn't need any more encouragement.

The next twenty minutes were a blur of sensation, of taste, touch, hot kisses, soft caresses. Emily couldn't keep track. Didn't _want _to keep track. And somehow she knew the man with her didn't either. It wasn't about Emily and Hotch, single parents, federal agents, profilers—it was about Emily and Hotch, two people wanting each other and acting on it.

And as they struggled to catch their breaths, lying entwined in her queen-sized bed, she laughed. He smiled, snuggled her closer. "What's so funny?"

"Us. This. A bit out of character, wouldn't you say?" She sighed, ran one hand down his arm. "We're not exactly the kind of people to have a wild office affair."

"No, we're not. And this isn't an affair. Of any kind." His tone turned suddenly serious. "It's more."

"Yes." Her eyes drifted closed as her head rested on his chest. "It is. And Hotch?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad." She kissed his chest once, then peeked up at him. "I never imagined it, but I'm glad this happened, _is _happening."

"Me, too. Now, we'd better get some sleep. I plan on keeping you busy all day tomorrow. We are team-free and kid-free, and I plan on taking advantage of it."

Before she could reply, the phone rang.

(www. callejbrookes . com)


End file.
